Forever and Always
by Palistus
Summary: Alice can't handle the separation from Bella, and she refuses to abide by her family's wishes any longer on the subject. She returns a week after Edward dumps her in the woods in the hope that it's not too late to tell Bella how she really feels- and that she's her true mate. Femslash, Bellice, one-shot smut/PWP.


**A/N: I'm a bit annoyed at myself for never writing an Alice/Bella fic, so I'm attempting to fix that.**

 **Hopefully this doesn't suck too much, because I'm a tad out of practice, and it's really hard to honestly critique your own work accurately.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Bella sighed as she failed to manage to fall asleep yet another night. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt like bursting into tears. She expected that she'd probably pass out in a few hours and have to go to school sleep-deprived and miserable.

Such was her routine for the past week, ever since _they_ left- since her family in all but... blood- abandoned her.

Every time she tried to fall asleep, she felt like her heart was going to carve itself out of her chest with how much she missed them. It would've been easy enough if Edward had just broken up with her and they had stayed in town- she could cope with that, their relationship had gotten a bit awkward and distant lately anyway, and at least she'd have her best friend and family still. But that didn't happen, they all just left without a single word other than an insincere goodbye in the woods behind her house.

"Alice," Bella whispered sadly as sobs wracked through her body. Why would she leave her? They were supposed to be inseparable best friends forever, yet she let herself be whisked away from her without even saying anything.

Letting out another sigh, Bella tried to steer her mind clear of this topic. They'd been plaguing her constantly, and she was tired of the pain they brought. She did her best to clear her mind and get some sleep.

Before long, she heard the sound of her window creaking open, and her heart rate skyrocketed. She'd left her window unlocked every night since the Cullens had left just in case someone came back for her, but now she was thinking that might've been a stupid idea. Was this a burglar? A kidnapper? Or even a nomad vampire...? Her window was pretty high up the ground, so it was hard to imagine a human being able to open it.

"H-hello?" Bella called out lowly, her body started to tremble slightly. "Who's there?"

"Bella," A feminine voice called out in a content tone as a figure crawled through her window. "Oh Bella, I missed you so badly."

Bella's heart skipped a beat. "Alice?" She whispered, not believing her eyes. Standing before her was her best friend- her short, adorable, perfect little pixie of a vampire.

Alice strode over to her bed and leaned down on top of it, wrapping Bella in a tight hug and nuzzling her pale neck, inhaling deeply through her nose.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked hesitantly as she wrapped her arms around the small girl who was clinging to her. "Are," Bella paused, "Are you going to just leave again? Is this you coming to say goodbye?" She asked in a soft tone of voice.

"No, this is me coming back and saying screw it to the rest of my family." Alice murmured against her neck, before leaning back and looking the brunette in the eyes. "It was so hard being away from you for a week, knowing how much you must be hurting because of us, but I can't stay away any longer- I won't. If Edward has a problem with that, he can shove it, I don't care what he thinks or says any longer, I'm not going to let my family hold me back on this." Alice said fiercely.

"Thank you, I missed you so much Alice," Bella pressed her forehead to the other girl's affectionately. "It hurt so badly when Edward told me that you had left without even coming to say goodbye- he said that none of you cared about me, that I was just a pet, but I know that's not true." Bella paused, "What do you mean by your family holding you back though? Do you mean on coming back, or-" Bella was interrupted by the feeling of soft lips pressing against her own, and her eyes bulged wide open.

Alice was kissing her. Alice Cullen, her best friend, the sister of her ex boyfriend, and adorable pixie extraordinaire, was locking lips with her.

Her mind went blank and her stomach felt like it was going to explode from raw emotion as Alice brought her hand to Bella's side and pulled her tightly against herself.

"It's been so hard to not do that every time I saw you," Alice muttered as they pulled apart, content golden eyes meeting shocked brown ones. "Edward has been so cruel about this, too." Alice murmured. "He knew from the start what I felt for you- what happened to me the instant I saw you in school, but he couldn't accept that his sister's mate was another woman." Alice spat.

"M-mate?" Bella whispered, still recovering from the best kiss she'd ever received.

"Yes, Bella, you're _my_ mate. My beautiful, lovely, clumsy human of a mate..." Alice sighed happily and sagged her shoulders, as if a weight was lifted off her chest. "I don't care what my family thinks, or what Edward thinks, the only person that can keep me away from you is you, Bella." Alice said, nuzzling into Bella's neck again and taking a deep whiff of her scent to calm herself down. "You," Alice paused to think about her wording. "You do want me to stay, right...?" Alice asked, staring up into Bella's eyes, looking and feeling more vulnerable than she could ever remember.

"Um, yes, of course!" Bella stumbled out, still processing what was happening to her, but realizing that even though she'd refused to let herself acknowledge it due to dating her brother at the time, she'd always been extremely attracted to Alice, and now more than ever she could feel her heart pulling her towards the small vampire who claimed to be her true mate.

"Are you sure? Your happiness is my number one priority, Bella, I don't want to force you into anything, especially since you don't feel the mate bond yet," Alice murmured.

"I'm positive. Honestly, I never expected anything close to this to happen, but I love you Alice, I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone- it just feels so..." Bella trailed off. "Natural, and beautiful, and perfect." Bella gave the smaller girl a smile as she wrapped her in another tight hug.

"Oh thank God," Alice let out a squeal of happiness, leaning down to deliver a kiss full of love and care to Bella's lips.

Bella kissed back this time, and wrapped her arms around Alice's shoulders in order to press them tighter together as she melted into the kiss.

Kissing Alice was indescribable- she felt full of passion, love, and excitement, whereas with Edward it had always just felt like he was indulging her need for affection without putting any feeling into it.

Bella whimpered with need as she felt Alice's tongue lick her lips. She parted her mouth and let the invading tongue seek out her own.

Bella slowly maneuvered her legs open so that she could wrap them around Alice's waist, desperate for more contact with her lovely vampire in any form.

Alice started purring lightly as she nestled herself in between her mate's legs and pressed their bodies tightly against each other as they made out.

They soon broke the kiss due to Bella's need for air. "Alice," She moaned softly and cupped the pale girl's cheeks with her palms.

Alice's eyes were black with hunger when she opened them to gaze at Bella. "Do you want this?" She growled out in a husky tone. "I need you to let me know now, because I don't know if I'll be able to stop once we keep going." Alice said, stroking a hand down Bella's smooth stomach, only a thin shirt in the way of her flesh.

"I do." Bella gulped, looking her vampire in the eyes. "I want this, I want _you_ , Alice. I only want _you_." Bella murmured, eliciting a moan of satisfaction from the small girl on top of her.

"Good," Alice purred out and captured Bella's lips in a hungry kiss, pressing her body down in between Bella's legs tightly, but making sure to not exert enough force to hurt the fragile human.

Alice slowly started to lift Bella's pajama shirt off of her body, taking the time to feel all of the revealed skin on the way. She reached Bella's breasts soon, and raised the shirt up over them, exposing them to the chilly night air as she palmed them gently.

"Mmmm!" Bella moaned into Alice's mouth as the pixie felt her up. Alice's eyes darkened at her mate's cries of pleasure, and she broke the kiss to rip Bella's shirt the rest of the way off.

"So gorgeous," Alice murmured as she gazed down at Bella's exposed tits. "So fucking sexy," She continued as she dipped her head down and planted rough kisses on Bella's areolas, before softly planting her lips directly on the brunette's nipples, suckling lightly on them.

"Yes, Alice! Mmfh," Bella moaned out softly, before biting her lip to try to quiet herself down- it would be disastrous to ruin this moment by waking Charlie up.

Alice disengaged her mouth from Bella's sizable boobs in order to rip off her own shirt with a frenzy, snapping her bra off at the same time.

"Do you want to touch them, Bella?" Alice whispered breathily, pushing her torso up so that her modest C cup breasts were swaying near Bella's face. "Because this naughty vampire would love nothing more for you to play with her tits," Alice continued, eliciting a moan from the human girl.

"Yes," Bella moaned out as she brought her hands up to grab a hold of Alice's firm breasts. The skin was just as solid as the rest of her body, but they felt soft to the touch, and Bella could feel herself getting more turned on by the moment as she groped and kneaded at Alice's chest.

"Mm, just like that, my _delicious_ , _sexy, amazing_ Bella." Alice sighed out happily, a pleased look on her face. "I want to claim you, Bella." Alice growled out. "I want to make you mine, I want to mark you with my scent so that _everyone_ knows that you belong to me," she paused, "And that I belong to you." Alice finished.

"Please, I want you so badly Alice," Bella reached out for Alice's hand, and led it to the waist of her underwear, slipping it inside. "Make me yours, _claim_ me all you want," Bella whispered, leaning forward to capture Alice's lips in a heated kiss.

Alice growled into her mouth as two of her fingers pushed into Bella's _dripping_ core.

"You're so wet for me," Alice growled out in a husky voice as she pressed her fingers into Bella's center.

"Alice!" Bella breathed out, finding it extremely hard to stay quiet. "Your fingers feel so good, God, you're so good," Bella sighed out as she leaned back and spread her legs further apart, baring herself completely to the vampire.

"You smell so good, sooooo good," Alice murmured as the scent of Bella's heavy arousal hit her strongly. "So _delicious_ I bet." Alice said, momentarily retrieving her fingers and bringing them to her lips, taking a long, slow lick to taste Bella's lovely juices. "You taste so fucking amazing, Bella," Alice groaned, "more, I need more," She whimpered out and reached down to lift Bella's hips and remove her underwear, mostly to prevent herself from tearing it off of the human girl.

She dipped her head down and pressed her lips against Bella's glistening pussy.

"Alice, mmm, Alice!" Bella cried out softly as she felt a cold, slippery tongue start to lick around her entrance, occasionally making it's way up to tease her clit. "Please please please Alice, please make me cum for you, it feels _sooooo_ good!" She cried out.

Alice wasn't able to respond either way- she was in absolute Heaven as she continued lapping at her mate's delicious pussy, bathing herself in the scent of her mate.

"I, I think I'm almost there," Bella whimpered at the vampire that was currently happily going to town on her sex. "Alice, yesssssss Alice!" Bella let out a soft moan as she bucked her hips into Alice's face desperately as the floodgates of pleasure released, causing Alice to purr heavily as she drank up Bella's girl-cum straight from the source.

"Mmm, delicious," Alice grinned after Bella came down from her climax and laid back on her bed, panting.

"Did you... mark me?" Bella asked.

"Unfortunately, my sweet Bella, I can't right now." Alice pouted sadly, biting her lip. "I really want to, but I'd have to bite you for that, and you know why I can't do that yet." Alice sighed. "But every supernatural creature you come close to will know you're claimed as _my_ mate, Bella." Alice gave a reassuring smile, before leaning down over Bella to give her a soft kiss.

"You know, it's kind of unfair that you still have pants on," Bella muttered, glaring at the offending article of clothing that was hiding the rest of Alice's perfect body from her.

"You have a point I guess," Alice murmured, motioning to stand up. "Here, let's see if this makes you feel better," Alice said seductively as she unbuttoned her pants and slid them slowly down her legs, turning her back to Bella as she exposed her luscious ass as well as her smooth legs.

"So hot," Bella muttered with a lust-filled gaze at the newly naked vampire who was finishing up undressing, kicking her underwear off to the side from around her ankles. She bared herself to Bella, jutting out her hips and gesturing to her nude body.

"Like what you see, Bella?" Alice asked with a smirk.

Bella could only nod in response- Alice was truly the most beautiful person she'd ever seen, and God was she _hot_ too.

"Good, because all of this is only for you, my Bella," Alice proclaimed lovingly as she got back on the bed and slowly crawled towards Bella, settling in between the girl's legs when she finally reached her and wrapping her arms around the girl in a protective hug. "I love you, Bella, and I promise I'll never leave you again," she said, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"I love you too Alice," Bella said softly and planted a kiss on the top of the vampire's head. "I, um," Bella blushed as she tried to figure out how to word her request. "I want to- you know- can I pleasure you..?" Bella said meekly. "I don't want to be unfair, I'd really love it if I could make you feel as good as you just made me feel," She continued.

"Bella, you really don't have to- I'm perfectly fine with tonight being about you. But, if you still really want to do it..." Alice grinned, before getting off the bed and walking over to a spot near the window where a small bag was waiting. "I kinda saw that we'd get some good use out of this in a vision," the vampire said sheepishly as she took out a harness attached to a double-sided phallus. "The reason we'd want to use this is so that you can be on top, and neither of us have to worry about you getting injured when we're... you know, getting all down and dirty," Alice smiled shyly, despite what they'd just done together.

"Okay, so how do I put this thing on?" Bella said, sliding over to the edge of the bed and taking a hold of the device.

"Here, I'll fasten it onto you real fast," Alice replied and slid the harness around Bella's waist, snapping it in place and making sure it was positioned properly. Bella gave a small gasp of pleasure as she felt the giving end of the phallus push into her, and soon everything was properly set up.

Alice crawled back onto the bed and leaned back against the pillows near the headboard, spreading her legs invitingly. She flashed a smirk at Bella, "Would it be cliché if I said to be gentle?" She teased as Bella sat there looking at her mate, entranced by her beauty.

"You're so damn _hot_ Alice," Bella said lowly before crawling towards the ready and waiting pixie, gazing at her with burning desire.

"And I'm all yours, love. Come claim your naughty little vampire," Alice whispered, wiggling her hips lightly.

"Damn right, you're all mine." Bella replied as she lowered herself in between Alice's hips and lined herself up with Alice's slick entrance, and pushed herself inside.

"Mm, Bella!" Alice panted out as she felt Bella enter her quickly and roughly. "Fuck me Bella, make me your little horny slut!" Alice mewled out to Bella's amusement- she was continuously being surprised by how much Alice likes dirty talk.

"Yesssss," Bella panted as she kept up her thrusting. "My hot, sexy, amazing little vampire slut," Bella groaned out as she leaned her head in to nuzzle Alice's neck as she continued pounding inside of her. Alice turned her head and bared her neck as a sign of submission, whimpering lightly in pleasure as Bella rained down kisses on the exposed flesh, as well as adding in a few gentle bites in between.

"Who do you belong to, Ali?" Bella said in a low voice as she roughly shoved her strap-on cock deep inside of Alice's pussy.

"You Bella!" Alice panted. "I'm all yours!" She whimpered out.

"Damn right you are," Bella smiled as she upped the intensity of her thrusts. "And I'm yours, always and forever." She said gently as she captured Alice's lips in a hungry kiss.

Soon Alice broke the kiss to pant out, "Keep going just like this, _yes, right fucking there!_ " She moaned out elatedly and started gyrating her hips. "Please please keep fucking me Bella, make me cum all over you!" Alice cried out and Bella complied, speeding up her thrusting even though her hips were getting tired while being close to climaxing herself.

"Yes... Yes, shove your huge cock inside of me Bella, God I'm cumming so hard for you, I love you so much!" Alice cried out softly as her muscles tightened on the rubber invader, greedily milking it for every ounce of pleasure.

"Yes, Alice!" Bella climaxed alongside her from the stimulation of the double-sided dildo as well as from Alice's cries of pleasure. "I love you too, Ali," Bella panted as they came down from their climaxes. "I can't wait to spend eternity with you," Bella sighed happily as she removed the strap-on and cuddled up to her mate, pulling the blankets over them.

"Same here, Bella." Alice gently wrapped her arms around the warm human girl. "Forever and always." She proclaimed to Bella, who closed her eyes, fully content for the first time since the Cullens had left. Bella felt herself slowly drifting to sleep in the arms of her protective vampire, her mate- her everything.

 **End.**


End file.
